Everything
by Saaabric
Summary: After a hard day Olivia realizes she's tired of being just his friend and Elliot realizes she's all he has ever wanted. EO


**I know it's been forever since I last posted something on this site! But believe me when I say school has been hectic and I didn't have any inspiration either. I'm sorry I had to make you guys wait this long! **

**I'm working on many stories right now, so it would probably take a while before I finish them. I wrote this one while I listened to the song "Everything" by Lifehouse. This is a short one-shot, so please read and review people! Thank you guys so much, because the only reason I post stories on this site is because I know people would read them, hopefully. **

**Thanks to my beta Stacy, I love you honey. This story is dedicated to Stacy, Tori, Nettie and Jennifer. You girls mean so much to me!**

**Enjoy the story,**

* * *

She was once again sitting on her couch with a beer in her hand and wiping some tears away from her eyes. She was finally giving up on them, on their relationship. She finally understood there was no chance for them; there was no place for them. This forbidden relationship, this forbidden feeling was taking most of her energy. It took so much in her soul not to jump right into his muscular arms. She just wanted to be with him forever, to get lost into his eyes and to wake up with him by her side every morning. But she now realizes it's an impossible dream.

She was tired of trying to talk to him; she was tired of this long game they've been playing around for, for years. This stupid game they were playing waiting to know who it was that going to get hurt. And the looser is… Olivia Benson! She glanced at her watch, it was getting late. She still had the hope he would knock on her door and beg for forgiveness. But this only happened in their early years of partnership, now it was an odd thing. She has been waiting for him for so long, she didn't remember anymore.

She was feeling used by Elliot Stabler. He always had a shoulder to cry on, but what did she have? Nothing at all. She didn't have a shoulder to cry on like him, she didn't. She just wanted something no one could understand; she wanted to feel that someone loves her. She was exhausted of being alone all the time, she was exhausted of going to an empty house all nights. She wanted a change in her life, something for what to wake up every morning. She wanted him. Something she would never get.

She got changed into her pajamas and slid into an empty and cold bed. She kept remembering her argument with Elliot that morning. She was tired of arguing with him when what she really wanted to do was kiss him. She was so close to throwing him onto a near wall and kiss him, but she then remembered he was still married.

There was a knock on her door. Did she hear correctly? She must have been dreaming, but something made her walk to the door and she then heard another knock. She was not dreaming.

She opened her door without thinking who was there…

Yeah… Elliot Stabler.

He was with his blue puffy eyes and the remarkable blue shirt. She could read from his tired red eyes that he had been crying. She wanted so much to just kiss him, so much she could actually say that was the only thing she wanted to do. Seeing him there, obviously hurt, was not helping at all. Neither of them spoke, he kept on looking to the floor and she kept on staring at him, they didn't need words, they needed each other.

Elliot glanced at his partner and waited before moving. She seemed hurt, and he knew he was the cause of it. He was also hurting; she was not alone with this one. He knew it was late for his apologies. He knew he had been the stupidest man in the whole world to push her away as he did, but his feelings for her were confusing him.

She has been his best friend since he could remember, but now he had this new feeling, this overwhelming feeling. He didn't know how to act around her, he didn't want to lose their special relationship, but apparently, they had already lost it. He sighed at her sight. He didn't know when this started; he didn't know when he fell in love with her.

He placed his hand on her cheek and left it there for a while. He was actually surprised when she didn't even move from her position. It was the first time he had truly touched her. It felt so good. She closed her eyes as his finger stroked her lips. His hand started a journey from her cheek to her hand, stroking her whole arm in the process. When he finished, she opened her eyes and spoke "Elliot," her voice was a whisper and it was full with sadness. He let go from her hand and stood firmly in front of her.

"Liv," he started, but then saw how hurt she truly felt. He didn't want to ruin it more with his words. "It's late, I should go." He turned away hesitating, and walked to the elevator. A second passed and she then realized what had just happened. Olivia ran down the stairs in an attempt to catch him before he left. She was wrong; it was not too late for them. He was in her doorway seconds ago, he was actually there. He still cared.

She ran as fast as she could, and caught him just when he was about to enter his car. "El," she said trying to catch her breath again. She placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her. "Don't leave," she whispered again. "Please, Elliot, don't leave," she suddenly started crying and broke it his heart.

He saw how she silently cried in front of him; he had to wipe some tears away from his eyes as well. "Don't cry," he whispered and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face there. He felt her sobs penetrated his body; they were so deep and strong. He couldn't tolerate seeing her like this; she has never broken down in front of him like this. "Shhh, it's ok," he kept on whispering until she was calm again.

"I miss you," she said loud enough for him to hear to what she was saying. They both walked back to her apartment, where they could speak properly. She closed her door, and stood there, with her back on the wood door. He was just half a meter away from her. "I miss what we used to be," she said as some tears found the way down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," he said walking closer to her. "I know this is all my fault, I know I pushed you away when the only thing I wanted to do was…" he stopped before he could say something that would make things more difficult for them. He had been trying to tell her how he truly felt for weeks, but whenever he tried, he pushed her away in the process. He hated himself for that.

Olivia realized he wanted to say something but stopped. She was tired of him doing this all over again. "You wanted to do what?" she asked directly and to the point. She didn't want to play this game again. If they have to talk, they would truly talk.

He sighed deeply and walked near her once again, until he could feel her breath on his lips. "You're all I want, you're everything," he whispered before leaning in for the first time. He pressed his lips on hers and kissed her for the first time. It was like all the pain from both had faded away that second. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. She opened her mouth to him and their tongues explored each other's mouth widely. She didn't want to know the consequences of their acts, at this time, the only thing she wanted to do was kiss him, simply kiss him.

He then broke away and opened his mouth to speak "This was what I wanted to do," he whispered and she smiled softly letting a small laugh escape her lips. "I love you and I'm not afraid to say it anymore."

Did she hear correctly? She was waiting to hear that from him for a long time, and he was finally saying those three words to her. It was all she needed to hear. She placed her lips on his once again and kissed him firmly before whispering "I love you too!"


End file.
